Machines, such as earth-moving machines, include a tilting arrangement to move and/or tilt an implement in order to perform a task. A sensor apparatus is provided with the tilting arrangement to determine a tilt angle or orientation of the implement in the machine. During operation of the machine, there may be a risk of debris falling into the sensor apparatus and damage the sensor apparatus. Further, the falling debris may clog the sensor apparatus and hinder the operation of the sensor apparatus.
Typically, a guard is provided for the sensor apparatus in the machine. The guard covers the sensor apparatus and protects the sensor apparatus against the falling debris in the machine. Conventional guards are generally shaped like a fender or an enclosure, covering the sensor apparatus with a region defined by the range of motion of the sensor apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,544 discloses a rotational angle detecting device having a rotary shaft rotatably received inside a housing. The rotational angle detecting device includes a rotational angle detecting means for detecting an angle of rotation of the rotary shaft relative to the housing. The rotational angle detecting means are interposed between one end face of the rotary shaft disposed inside the housing and a portion of a wall of the housing confronting the end face of the rotary shaft.